


Mirror Mirror

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Choking, Contracts, Demons, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Haunted by the figure he sees in the mirror, Dirk at first ignores it. When he can finally ignore it no longer, however, he soon comes to realize that the figure is not just someone important, but someone who has a lot to offer in exchange for a soul.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradoxIdolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxIdolatry/gifts).



_ Beautiful boy…  _

_ My other half, my true home…  _

_ You’ll return one day with my heart… _

_ And then we’ll never, ever be apart.... _

  
  


When Dirk had first looked into the mirror as a child, there had been nothing strange. It had been himself, his own pudgy cheeks and fingers against the glass, his own orange eyes staring back at him. Yet as the years went by, there had been another figure lurking in the background. First hard to make out, then clearer and clearer as it grew closer. A man with red eyes and pale hair loomed in the background, yet whenever Dirk would check there would be no such person around him. Being young it had been enough to make him cry and panic, yet there seemed to be no cure for it.

He’d asked his family about it, hoping for some kind of a clue, an answer, comfort. His brother joked that when he was born, a mirror had fallen in the room and shattered into a hundred pieces. Perhaps the shadowy figure he claimed to see was something that had lived in the mirror, upset at being broken. Or, more likely, perhaps he just had an overactive imagination and was seeing things incorrectly. Perhaps he needed glasses, though a fine prescription had done nothing to alleviate the face that kept appearing in the middle distance.

It haunted him night and day, there was no peace as he grew older. Every passing year the man looked more and more familiar, more and more like… himself. His own face staring back at him, but with those twisted eyes, that lackadaisical smile lit upon the pale features. There were no freckles there, no blemishes save for scars that he himself had gained, just porcelain smoothness and unnatural clarity. Staring too long was out of the question. Staring for too long seemed to make it more likely that the… the whatever it was would come closer, would cross some kind of invisible middle ground and there’d be no coming back from it. But even in those stolen glimpses as the years wore out and Dirk’s mirror avoidance progressed, there was no denying what he’d seen.

Tonight was like any other night, but Dirk’s patience was finally wearing thin. There had been stress in his life recently, stress that some haunted reflection bullshit making him doubt his sanity was not helping in the slightest. He stared into the mirror, almost daring what would come to come to him rather than think about the other problems in his life.

As ever, it took a moment but there was the figure. Dirk didn’t even need to look behind himself to know nobody would be in his bedroom with him, yet there was the ghostly figure with the red eyes… sauntering closer to him. Closer and closer the being walked, till it was fully in frame, overtaking Dirk’s reflection entirely to replace it. They were the same height, the same build. Identical, except for the eyes, the doll like face.

Dirk frowned and cleared his throat, praying his voice didn’t crack.

“I can pick a deity and get rid of you, you know. That’s what works, they say. That or true belief. If I believe hard enough, you’ll be exorcised and I’ll be free of you,” he said matter of factly. The creature in the mirror smiled and narrowed its red eyes.

  
  


_ You can’t get rid of me, Dirk… you can only help me grow stronger. _

_ That’s our fate. _

_ We’re meant to be together, two sides of the same coin. _

  
  


Fuck. Okay, getting a reply was not something he’d anticipated. Come on voice, don’t fail him now. Dirk lifted a hand and dared himself to touch the mirror, watching the figure mime him almost perfectly touch for touch, stroking along the mirror. When he pulled his hand away, the being continued to stroke the other side of the glass fondly, as if remembering the stroke of his fingers or the touch of a lover.

“Okay. What makes you say we’re two sides of the same coin? I don’t know what or who you are or… or anything, I don’t know what you  _ want. _ ”

  
  


_ I want my heart… I want my freedom… I want  _ **_you_ ** _ … _

_ I want a contract. _

  
  


Contract? Dirk narrowed his eyes and looked away from the being’s eyes again, heart fluttering in his chest. A demon then. This thing, this creature that had been watching him for so many years was a fucking demon. Great. Just his luck, wasn’t it.

“Yeah, no, I don’t think that’s going to be happening any time soon.”

  
  


_ I can offer you so much, Dirk. More than you can imagine… _

_ You’re my other half. I know you better than anyone in your life, better than you know even yourself… _

_ Look into my eyes, Dirk… _

_ Face your fears and look at what I am… _

  
  


Dirk looked. Damn him he looked, wide eyed and curious after daring himself and psyching up to do it, first with flickering glances across those flawless cheeks, up along the diagonal scar into the eyes. Those deep, haunting red eyes that he’d seen at a distance so long ago.

“...What  _ are  _ you,” he whispered. “Why have you been haunting me? What did I do to deserve this?”

  
  


_ My name is Hal, Dirk… _

_ And I’ve existed since long before you were born… _

_ I’ve waited, waited for someone who would need me… and there you were…. _

_ You don’t just need me, Dirk, you want me… _

_ I’m the friend you always wanted… a friend who never, ever leaves… _

  
  


Frowning, Dirk reached his hand up to stroke the mirror again, watching the demon reach up to eagerly stroke the same space again, relishing the near contact. He didn’t want this creature, didn’t need him. He’d never asked for this! Sure he’d been lonesome as a child, but that was no reason to be stalked for a lifetime. There were other lonely children out there, other lonely adults. Why him? Why?

“You’re not making a very good case for yourself. Why would I want anything to do with someone who’s basically stalked me my entire life?”

The creature in the mirror licked its lips and canted its head, eyes narrowed. It looked hungry, wanting.

  
  


_ Who else has been by your side as long…? _

  
  


...He had a point. Not even his family had stuck around as long as this creature had. It had never hurt him, never threatened him directly, just menaced and followed and watched and waited and-

“This has to be a trick. You said contract. Isn’t that something to do with my soul?” Dirk said. “I should exorcise you just for that, why would I give up something of mine for you?”

  
  


_ You’re my other half, Dirk… _

_ Your soul calls for me already… _

_ I can give you all you want and more… _

_ I know you inside and out, I’m the song in your blood… _

  
  


“Why do you look so much like me,” he demanded.

  
  


_ Pretty boy, pretty as a picture… _

_ Who wouldn’t want to look like you…? _

  
  


That stroke to his ego was like a stroke between his legs and Dirk shivered a bit. Was this thing flirting with him? It was being pretty ham handed about it if so, and yet… and yet…

“...What would you do for me, if I made a contract with you. Aside from not leaving.”

  
  


_ Anyone you wanted would be yours… _

_ Anything you wanted would be attainable… _

_ You’d never be alone, you’d never feel hopeless or helpless… _

_ I’d be with you, helping you pull the strings of your own destiny… _

_ Who would say no to manipulating a system that already has manipulated you…? _

  
  


Dirk liked what he was hearing, deep down. Not being alone. Not being a pawn anymore. If this thing was legit, if this thing was telling the truth, then nothing would stand before him anymore. Prestige, power, anything he wanted could be possible with tipped scales. It sounded too good to be true, and probably was. But something in his chest was calling out, as if the song in his blood was true. For once in his life, he’d be able to control something instead of everything just happening  _ to  _ him, leaving him hanging on for dear life as everything rushed him by.

He’d have the final say.

Without meaning to, Dirk had been staring into the demon’s eyes, watching him intently the more he spoke like a charmed snake. He wasn’t aware of the slim fingers curling around his neck till the demon was already part way out of the mirror, the press of thumbs over his throat cutting off air and making him grip the mirror tighter. It cracked, spider webbing along the edges and up towards the top, while Hal continued to come out uninterrupted. The mirror shattered behind him once he was out and free, squeezing Dirk’s neck till he saw stars and clawed at the well dressed demon’s arms for mercy.

“Shhhhhh,” Hal cooed. “You’re not going to die, Dirk. I love you too much to kill you. I want you to feel your life for me. Feel your heartbeat, feel the hum of your blood, feel how easy it is to end you or let you live.”

Hal lifted upwards, lifting Dirk off his feet effortlessly till he was kicking in the air, grunting, choking, trying to get free.

“Feel how insignificant a soul is, and tell me what it’s like to have one,” he said softly. When Dirk was starting to turn color, his kicking becoming less active and his dizziness growing overwhelming, the demon released him unceremoniously to the ground with its shower of glass shards before following him down. The mirror creaked under Hal’s knees as he straddled Dirk’s hips, but he didn’t seem to notice or care, reaching down for one of the shards to hold like a scalpel between thumb and forefinger.

Dirk groaned and panted, nauseated, head throbbing, disoriented. He started coming back as Hal straddled him, but froze when he saw the makeshift blade, afraid to move. The crinkling underneath him had been merciful so far, but there was something telling him that this wasn’t going to leave him unscathed. Not with Hal looking down hungrily at him again, the obsessive look in his eyes from earlier. No more touching through the mirror; every time he touched Dirk now, he was touching warm, living flesh.

“Now then… You’ve felt a life, haven’t you?” asked Hal, tracing the glass shard gently over Dirk’s cheek, leaving a pale mark of a scratch behind that soon reddened with traces of blood. “Felt the weight of a soul? What was it like.”

“...It was terrifying,” Dirk said honestly, swallowing, eyes tracking the shard of glass as Hal lifted it and gently traced it lower onto his throat to leave barely there scratches in his flesh. “I’ve never been choked out like that before, I felt like I was dying. Things were going dark.”

“Realistically, you were dying. If I kept the pressure up long enough, you’d have died in my arms,” Hal said. While his right hand traced the glass, his left hand traced lower to the bottom edge of Dirk’s shirt, rustling at the waist before feeling the skin of his stomach and upwards towards his chest. “Was it exciting?”

“Define exciting.”

“Do you feel more alive now?” Hal asked, retracting his hand to pick up one of Dirk’s. The glass was pressed to the palm, hard enough to slice it, making Dirk hiss in pain and try to jerk away reflexively. Hal made direct eye contact as the blood welled up, and grinned. “Or now?”

Hal leaned forwards and licked along Dirk’s palm, lapping up the warm blood, savoring the metallic taste. He stared with hooded eyes through the web of Dirk’s splayed fingers, pupils flickering briefly to something narrow and inhuman before shifting right back. 

“How about now?” he asked, dropping the shard of glass in favor of grasping Dirk’s hair, yanking him into a rough kiss. Dirk could taste himself, salty, sweet, coppery on Hal’s tongue as it plunged into his mouth, and all he could do was groan. He felt himself stirring, dick giving a twitch of interest as it started to harden beneath Hal’s weight, and warmth flooded his face. How fucking embarassing. Who got off on this?

Him apparently. Dirk was soon welcoming Hal’s mouth openly, drinking him in, sore hand grasping for his arm to try getting him to release the pressure on his hair. 

“Aren’t you glad I’m here now?” Hal asked softly, releasing his hair only to stroke it like a cat afterwards. He rubbed the side of Dirk’s cut face and down his chest, pausing a heated hand over his heart. “I can stay forever if you’ll have me. I’ll make it so you never feel that fear again unless you want to. I’ll give you the world on a string.”

The promises were more and more grandiose, but Dirk was already under Hal’s thrall from before. He believed the lesser deals already, anything beyond them would be almost overkill but still welcome. To have no fear of death on top of everything else? Fine. Let the reaper come.

“How do I may a contract, I’ve never done this before,” Dirk said breathlessly. Of course he hadn’t done this before, how stupid was he. There was no demon summoning virginity to lose, no totals to keep track of, no league of others who had done so. ...Well. Not that he knew of. Perhaps that was something he’d need to research once this went down, now that he’d all but made up his mind.

“That’s the fun part,” Hal practically purred. 

Another kiss, and just as suddenly as he’d appeared, Hal disappeared, giving a whistle from across the room to catch Dirk’s attention. He stood by the bed and was already removing his cravat, pausing only to crook a finger in beckoning. Dirk felt his body lift upright, pulled by unseen hands, and right itself to his feet a few paces from the glass shards he’d been laying upon. The one tainted with his blood was off to the side where he could still see it, still feel it if he closed his eyes for more than a moment from the stinging in his skin and palm.

It was a flurry of clothing when they were closer, Hal half undressing Dirk along before working on his own layers, pleased when Dirk’s hands helped him with buttons and buckles till both were bare. The kiss from before returned with a fervor, and Hal pulled Dirk down onto the bed by his face, twisting to roll them after a moment. 

“Never bedded a demon before, you’re in for quite a treat,” Hal hummed. “We’re not like humans… Far, far better. Anything your heart desires, we can make happen. Want it to hurt? Want it gentle? Different size?”

“Not hurt,” Dirk instinctively said, realizing his position was implicit in what was going to happen, dick to dick with a creature he still barely understood but wanted more than words could describe. When had he ever wanted anything this much? Wanted anyone? Was this thrall, or his own thoughts? Did it matter anymore? His cock ached, there was a warm body against him promising him the world, and he was drinking in every word like a finely aged wine.

Eternity didn’t matter anymore, if that eternity was with something that already felt so good. 

Hal smiled at him and reached down to grasp both off their dicks, identical in size and shape, and gave them a dual rub together before rolling his hips.

“Hurt you? I’d never dream of it.”

The words meant something different when Dirk could still remember the taste of his own blood, and when he could feel nails scratching against his chest in vicious red lines as the rubbing down below continued.

“I’ll tell you what,” Hal said. “This time, I’ll show you just how good being with a demon can feel, hmm? Show you the works, make it special, make this contract good as it can be.”

“You still haven’t told me how to form the contract,” Dirk said, breath hitching as Hal rolled his hips, increasing the friction against his dick.

“Pray for me,” Hal joked. “At the height of it all, give yourself to me in all ways, and the contract will be sealed… I’ll be waiting and watching. I’ll know when it’s true. Can you do that for me?” he asked, kissing him once more.

“I don’t know,” Dirk said, uncertain. How would he be able to in the heat of anything? He was already having trouble thinking clearly just from having his dick played with and having someone scratch him between kisses.

“Let’s see what you cry out for at the height of passion, if not me then,” Hal said, releasing his hold on Dirk’s dick in favor of reaching between his legs, up towards his entrance. It was a shocking feeling, suddenly having two fingers slide in as if there were no resistance at all. He expected pain, discomfort, or… or anything. Anything other than the sensation of penetration and none of the friction. His wide eyes must have been amusing to Hal, for he chuckled a laugh.

“Demon tricks, didn’t I tell you? We can make it hurt or not. You said no pain… so no pain for you,” he hummed, splaying his fingers like Dirk did when he’d play with himself, searching for the small nub of muscle inside that would make him melt. It took a bit of hunting, but once found, Dirk could feel his eyes try to tilt back, body rolling like a wave beneath Hal’s body as he assailed his prostate mercilessly. A gentle rub here, several firm rubs there, and the aching had given way to leaking precome against his own stomach.

“Jesus,” Dirk hissed, looking apologetically at Hal a second later as if just hearing the word would hurt him somehow. The demon just smirked.

“Naughty, calling out for others. My name’s in your blood, Dirk. Call only for me, remember? I’m yours as much as you’re mine,” he hummed, pulling his hand back, clean, untouched. Some part of Dirk’s mind imagined there was lubrication, but now, this must be some kind of magic at work. He was still piecing that together when he felt Hal moving again, shifting his legs into a better position to line up and breach. 

They were the same shape, the same size, the same dimensions. Dirk had the strange realization that was, essentially, being fucked by himself. How narcissistic, and yet how fitting that his body welcomed the intrusion like a long awaited guest, the same strange fluidity of movement allowing for pressure and the sensation of fullness but not the uncomfortable drag of skin against skin. First a probe, then a deeper stroke, and just like that Hal had settled hip to hip against Dirk’s body, leaving him breathless and amazed.

This was… a definite improvement over his own escapades. Sex was messy as a rule, and yet now it wasn’t. It was simple, it was quick, it was all the pleasure and none of the muss or fuss. Dirk’s head swam with the implications before he reached up to grab Hal around the neck, yanking him down for a kiss of his own volition this time.

Touched, the demon held the kiss for a few moments before he started to disrupt it by rocking his hips, building a slow, steady rhythm that increased with frequency as Dirk adjusted to it. Before long he was grasping the bedding and cursing under his breath, unable to think, unable to focus on words, on thoughts. All there was was heat, the unnatural smoothness of Hal’s thrusts, the drag over his prostate, and the knowledge that all of this should be impossible. All of it shouldn’t exist, and yet here he was, being fucked by a demon from a mirror that wanted his soul. That would be getting his soul, damn it, that would be getting that and more if it wanted it. Hal hefted one of Dirk’s legs up onto his shoulder to change the angle, fucking downwards as opposed to straight on, and finally made him cry out.

“FUCK.”

“I am,” Hal promised him with an amused smirk, not even breaking a sweat. The bed frame had been making creaking sounds and tapping against the wall from the force that had built up steadily over time, and yet the demon wasn’t affected. This was a walk in the park for him, waiting, watching, listening for that prayer, that promise.

There was no shortage of positions and poses the demon wanted to try, moving one leg then the other, turning Dirk to his stomach, his side. Finally, back on his back, Dirk was faced with the growing importance of figuring out how to follow the directions he’d been given and form a contract with Hal.

It came when Dirk did, body tense and mind whiting out, the last thought that crossed it being Hal. Hal. Only Hal. Hal in the mirror, Hal in his room, Hal in his bed, Hal in his body, Hal in his blood, Hal,  _ Hal,  _ **_Hal._ **

...Nothing felt different when he came out of the haze and into the afterglow. He was a sweaty mess, his hair was sticking out at different directions from the friction against the mattress and bedding as he’d been fucked, yet Hal was cool to the touch above him and comforting to hold. His body ached and burnt in delicious ways, good enough he didn’t dare move, yet all he could wonder was-

“Did it work?”

“You did amazing,” Hal purred, kissing his lips, his cheek, below his ear. He bit alongside his neck like a beast marking its property, just as vicious as the scratches had been earlier, a bite that would leave a mark for days with the tiny purple pearls of teeth indentations. After licking the bite mark for a moment, savoring it, Hal hummed and pulled out of Dirk’s body so he could move. Dirk almost complained, unprepared to suddenly feel warmth and liquid after all, unprepared to feel so goddamn  _ empty  _ till he realized the demon wanted him to turn to his belly.

“Wait,” Dirk said as Hal loomed over him suddenly and pressed close, “I can’t handle a second rou-”

It wasn’t a second fuck the demon was after, but the sealing of the contract. With the same precision cutting sensation he’d felt from the broken glass earlier, Dirk grit his teeth as he felt lines tracing along his back, intricate filigree that bled and healed over almost instantly into a delicate web of scars in the shape of a fractioned heart. Hal himself had faded from view from once more, leaving Dirk not only empty, but acutely aware that he could hear something that wasn’t in the room.

The sound was coming from inside his own head, displaced to just beside his ear in an easy murmur.

  
  


_ I’m the song in your blood, Dirk, your other half… _

_ I’ll never leave… _

_ I’ll always be here with you, always here for you… _

_ You’ll never be without me again… _

Dry mouthed, Dirk crawled off the bed, thumping down onto the floor beside the mattress with a grunt onto all fours before crawling towards the mirror shards. He expected his own orange gaze, with Hal perhaps beside him, or looking back at him as before. Instead, he saw his own freckled face, fresh with new thin scratches and old scars, with bright ruby red eyes staring back at him.

  
  
  


_ Forever, Dirk… _

_ Aren’t you so happy…? _

_ Together forever… _

  
  
  


Dirk rested a hand over his heart to feel it beat against his palm, stomach feeling queasy. It was done then. No going back now, no undoing what was done. 

  
  


_ Forever… _

_ My other half… _

_ Beautiful, beautiful lonely boy… _

_ Never again alone… _

_ Never… _

Never alone.


End file.
